<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Introduction to Gallifreyan Swearwords by androktasia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017364">An Introduction to Gallifreyan Swearwords</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androktasia/pseuds/androktasia'>androktasia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Unrestrained silliness, honestly this is so silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androktasia/pseuds/androktasia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill hears the Doctor swearing in Gallifreyan, obviously she makes him teach her what they mean. The Doctor's just happy someone is as enthusiastic about swearwords as he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twelfth Doctor &amp; Bill Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Introduction to Gallifreyan Swearwords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off a conversation on Discord. Credit for the idea to Sam, who is <a href="https://justinvisiblesouls.tumblr.com/">justinvisiblesouls</a> on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and Bill had just been to the library and printed off her final essay for the semester. After painstakingly binding it together with the smallest, most irritating treasury tags she’d been able to find (she’d bought in bulk), she skipped up the stairs to the Doctor’s office and gave a perfunctory knock on the door before barging in and slapping the wad of essay triumphantly on his desk. </p><p>Sadly, he wasn’t there for her to gloat at, so she parked her arse in his chair and put her feet up on his desk, whipping her phone out to text Shireen.</p><p>
  <em>      want to go to out tonight? just handing in,<br/>
     should be back at the house in an hour </em>
</p><p>Shireen pinged back:</p><p>
  <em>      yes!! basement 45? or shall we do the boat<br/>
     thing? </em>
</p><p>About ten minutes later, some angry Scottish noises began filtering through from the corridor and the Doctor burst through the door and threw a toaster to the ground, stamping on it furiously while making a deep, guttural noise from his throat that sounded like a pig choking on it’s food.</p><p>“What are you <em> doing </em>?” Bill asked, fascinated. </p><p>He glared up at her. “I am swearing, Bill. I am swearing because I am <em> angry </em>at this piece of –” and he went back to the guttural, choking noises.</p><p>Swinging her legs off the desk and putting her phone back in her pocket, Bill stood and joined him. </p><p>“What does <em> chrhyk-raacatsh </em>mean?” she asked, looking down. The toaster had broken apart into pieces, the plastic exterior crumpled and dented and the heating element snapped in two.</p><p>“<em>Chrhyk-raacatsh </em> doesn’t mean anything,” said the Doctor. “ <em> Crachyk-rartshanat </em>means – well, the translation is very difficult in your primitive language, but the sense is sort of, ‘you are an awful person who has caused me much despair, I will be cutting all ties with you and your family, who are all also awful’.”</p><p>Bill raised her eyebrows. “And you’re telling that to a toaster?”</p><p>“It burnt my hand!”</p><p>“Fair enough,” she said. “Tell me again –<em> crackicik-rar shanat</em>?”</p><p>“Don’t lift your voice up like that, it changes the meaning. <em> Crachyk-rartshanat. </em>”</p><p>“<em>Crachyk-ratshanat</em>.”</p><p>“Almost,” he said, “you need to really stress the <em> crach </em> in <em> crachyk </em>though.”</p><p>“<em>Crachyk-rartshanat</em>,” said Bill.</p><p>“<em>Crachyk-rartshanat</em>,” corrected the Doctor</p><p>“<em>Crachyk-rartshanat </em>– I feel like I need to be stamping on the toaster to really get into it.”</p><p>The Doctor gestured downwards. “Please, go ahead.”</p><p>This was how Nardole walked in, some time later, with the two of them stomping furiously on what was now just a greatly dispersed pile of plastic and metal, grinning maniacally and screeching<em>‘CRACHYK-RARTSHANAT</em>’ back and forth at each other. Slamming his hand in his face, he silently turned and left the room. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>You can find me on tumblr at <a href="http://petercapaldish.tumblr.com/">petercapaldish</a>, if you like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>